coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9590 (19th October 2018)
Plot Daniel is upbeat as he's been offered a meeting to discuss his MA. Sinead puts off going with him, saying she's feeling tired. Michelle is dead beat having sat up with Ryan all night. She confides in Robert that Ali made no effort to save Ronan but doesn't elaborate further. Ali overhears her. Brian puts off a lunch date with a disappointed Cathy as he has a meeting with deputy head Phil Gillespie. To make up to her, he offers to take her away during the half-term break. Sarah tells Peter that several disgruntled staff have walked out of client Natty Knicks. Cathy fancies a holiday abroad. Fiz tells Sinead that the Underworld staff are determined that Vicky shouldn't be allowed back. Angie asks Jude to look after George for a few hours as she has to work on a VAT return. Kevin takes Jack to the hospital for a prosthetic measurement. Angie goes to Speed Daal for a date with Tom, a man she's met online. Sinead goes for her biopsy results. Peter tells Vicky she's sacked, but he's found her a job at Natty Knicks. She's pleased to go. Sinead is told she has an aggressive cervical cancer, and that she should have a termination prior to radiotherapy and will never be able to have another child. She flees the consultation room in tears and bumps into a shocked Ken who’s there visiting Amy. Ali runs out of the cafe when Sophie tries to talk about Cormac and Ronan. Kevin tries to be upbeat with Jack after his appointment. Angie enjoys her date but changes her mind about Tom when she looks at a text that's come over his mobile which refers to her as "Big-butt Ange". Phil pushes Brian into looking after the school holiday club over the half-term break. As Angie dumps Tom, Jude walks into the restaurant and sees the two together. The police turn up at the garage to speak to Kevin. Ken follows a distressed Sinead back to the flat and is told about her cervical cancer. Cast Regular cast *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Sinead Tinker - Katie McGlynn *Robert Preston - Tristan Gemmill *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Cathy Matthews - Melanie Hill *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Evelyn Plummer - Maureen Lipman *Brian Packham - Peter Gunn *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Alex Warner - Liam Bairstow *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Jack Webster - Kyran Bowes *Max Turner - Harry McDermott *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Toyah Battersby - Georgia Taylor *Ken Barlow - William Roache *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *Tom - Stuart Reid *Gynaecologist - Tina Chiang *Vicky Jefferies - Kerri Quinn *Phil Gillespie - Tom Turner *DS MacKinnon - Sandra Huggett Places *Coronation Street *3 Coronation Street - Back room and hallway *13 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen and hallway *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Webster's Autocentre *Underworld - Office *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Prima Doner *9 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield General - Waiting area and Gynaecologist's office Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sinead attends her hospital appointment and is told she has cervical cancer and should consider a termination; and Angie tells Jude she has a meeting, but she is really going on a date. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,820,724 viewers (8th place). Category:2018 episodes